


Le cauchemar de Flora

by SinGala



Category: Winx Club
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on confond rêve et réalité ?
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	Le cauchemar de Flora

Je me redressai d'un coup, l'image des cadavres encore accrochée sur mes yeux... Un cauchemar... C'était un simple cauchemar... Un chauchemar horrible, mais un cauchemar seulement...

Je regarda l'heure, il était encore tôt. De ce fait, je décidais de me balader dans les couloirs d'Alphéa, n'osant pas sortir dans la forêt, dans la nuit noire... Mais je me rendis bien compte que j'aurais dû rester dans ma chambre. Mon cauchemar etait encore bien trop présent dans mon esprit, et... A chaque bout de couloir je voyais un cadavre, je sentais l'odeur de la mort, l'odeur du sang, de la torture, de la haine... Dans chaque coin d'ombre j'avais l'impression qu'un tueur m'observait, n'attendant que le bon moment pour me sauter dessus et me tuer...

J'avais peur, terriblement peur... Si peur, que je ne regardais que derrière moi... Et que je rentra dans Madame Faragonda... Cette dernière le rattrapa juste avant que je ne tombe.

Flora ? Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

-Euh... J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar et je voulais marcher un peu avant de me recoucher...

-Je comprend, mais... Pourquoi regardais-tu derrière toi ?

-J'ai... Je pense encore à mon cauchemar...

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir, ou tu penses que tu seras capable d'y retourner sans trop t'inquièter ?

-Je... Je vais y retourner seule... Merci Madame Faragonda.

Faragonda repartie alors, je la suivi du regard jusqu'à ne plus la voir. J'avais honte, honte d'avoir avouée cela à la directrice... Honte qu'elle m'est proposée de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre... Mais cette honte me fit oublier ma peur et je pus retourner à ma chambre sans peur.

Je me recoucha alors, et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir... Ce coup-ci, je fis un beau rêve rempli de papillons et de fleurs !


End file.
